


He's okay

by CandidityYeah



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, But there are so much angst, Heartbreak, Jack gets turned down, M/M, So much angst, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidityYeah/pseuds/CandidityYeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's alright<br/>He's okay<br/>Do not worry<br/>Because he's okay<br/>He confessed his love<br/>And felt hopeful inside<br/>But as he was turned down<br/>Inside<br/>He died</p><p>But he's okay<br/>Don't worry<br/>He's okay<br/>He's okay</p><p> </p><p>He's okay</p><p>(In which Jack works out the courage to confess to a giant rabbit. Unfortunately, the last piece of his frozen heart remains no more after the following events. ANGST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All aboard the feels train! Please tell me if you want me to continue of something

Frost spread below the tree branch under the snow spirit's feet. Staff swinging against the wooden bark. Hoodie up against the snow spirit's face. The sun hidden beneath the clouds, signaling the end of the day. His chest heaving in a nervous manner, on what he was going to do.

He's okay.

He was finally going to confess.

Not to a human, spirit, or sprite. 

Rather to a large kangaroo.

He wondered what he found in the Easter Bunny appealing. Maybe it was a fur fetish or something. But those eyes... something about them just sparked something in the back of his mind. The muscular body, long ears and such just made Jack want him even more. He'd been feeling this for years, trying to draw that kangaroo's attention was hard. Literally, it was like trying to flirt with a rock or something.

Bunny was one of the very few people who thawed his frozen heart. As a winter sprite, he was cold. Both physically and mentally. He thought he didn't have a heart but when he and the rabbit got close, he felt an ancient beating in his chest.

Something that he hadn't felt for a really long time.

After 200 years or so of holding it in, he found the courage.

On this said day.

He's okay.

After sending a small signal towards the wind, he floated up in the air. He then headed towards the place where there is eternal spring.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Agh, will ya stop puttin' that cold show of yers ya show pony?" 

Jack chuckled at the rabbit's shouts of protests. The certain rabbit was hunched over by the dye pool, painting an egg into a beautiful shade of blue. Jack swaggered over and he sat down next to the Pooka.

"What do ya want now?" Bunny spat, glancing at the boy with a glare.

Jack gulped at his hostile attitude, Bunny was more stressed than usual.

But it's alright.

He's okay.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanna visit an old friend." Jack smirked, looking at Bunny with admiration in his eyes.

"Friend?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack sighed. 

He's okay.

"Actually... I have something that I've been meaning to tell you." Jack said nervously, twiddling his thumbs. 

"What? Did'ja freeze the dye pool again?" Bunny asked, venom dripping from his voice."Because I swear ta God if ya did-"

"No! No... Actually, it's something different." 

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mh hm." Jack nodded.

He's okay.

"Look, Bunny, I... um," Jack sputtered out. Hours of practice was not doing it for him, as the words just lodged in the back of his throat.

"What the hell are ya goin' ta say Jack? I'm busy." Bunny groaned as the rabbit turned back to his egg.

"Well, you see..." Jack just sighed in relief. "Look, Bunny, I really like you, okay?"

Bunny looks at Jack with a small smirk on his face. "Ya drongo. Ya may think that ah hate yer frozen guts, but no. I like ya too, Jack. Yer a good friend." 

Jack gulped at the word  _friend._

He breathed in to calm himself.

He's okay. 

"No no! I mean, uh..." Jack rolled his fingers into a fist, feeling the painful sensation of his nails digging into his pale flesh. A habit he had grown fond of whenever he felt nervous. Bunny seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Bunny..."

"Ya?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Bunny dropped his egg, causing it to vehemently roll into the dye pool. Eyes wide, staring at the boy who looked at him intently. Jack's lips pressed into a thin line as he cocked his head and observed the rabbit.

He's okay.

The Pooka let out a rumbling laugh.

Jack saw black in his vision.

"Ooh... Good one right here Jacky! I almost had a heart attack or something like tha'."

Jack's breath hitched. He felt his heart beat once again, but this was more of a tugging and hurt manner.

He's okay.

Bunny stopped short as he saw the boy's expression.

"J-Jack are ya kidding with me or-"

"No, I'm not. I really do." 

"What the- oh my..." Bunny said. He averted his gaze from the teen, darting everywhere but him. Paws folded against each other in an obviously nervous fashion. Jack had never seen him like this before. Maybe he should have... No, maybe he shouldn't have told him directly. It seemed too rushed and-

"I'm sorry, Jack."

 "What?"

Jack felt like a bolt of lightning hit him. His hands trembled, he shoved them in his hoodie pockets. He felt his heart pace go faster, but not in a very likable way. Jack tried not to look stung by this, and only stared at the rabbit with eyebrows raised.

"Look, it's really nice that you like me and all but... but, it's really, not how... I feel about ya. Ah mean, how ya feel about me is not, well, it's not how ah feel about you. There are... things that can't be, well... accessible." Bunny nervously stated. "Ah mean, look at us! A Pooka and a sprite?" Bunny chuckled. But after seeing Jack's expression, he cleared his throat.

Jack tried to blink away the tears that welled up in his eyes. But he searched himself... and felt nothing. And for a moment there, he felt his heart frost over and just momentarily... stop. He couldn't feel anything. His face formed into a blank feature, unable to move or show any type of recognition.

He's okay.

"I'm sorry that ah hurt yer feelings and all... but, look! We-... we could never work!" Bunny gestured between the two of them. Bunnymund breathed heavily, running his paws over his ears. "I'm really sorry Jack it's just that-"

"Nah, it's alright." Jack offered a small smirk on his face as he stood up. The rabbit looked up at him.

He's trying hard to breathe.

"I understand." Jack's smirk turned into a small, sad smile. Adding a small murmur.

"I mean, who would love  _me?"_

The rabbit raised an eyebrow in confusion, not hearing his small whisper despite his very efficient hearing senses.

"I'm off, cotton tail! See ya!" Jack gave the rabbit a grin.

He's okay.

"You too." The rabbit looked on.

As Jack's face was out of view, he let one tear trail down his face, freezing halfway down. Shaking his head, he picked the crystallized tear off and went on his way.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

His feat brushed against the familiar branch, the night sky stretched out upon him as the streams of golden sand threaded above him.

But even then, he couldn't find himself to care.

His nails dug further into his skin, despite feeling the pain, he felt nothing.

_He felt nothing._

Sighing contently, he tucked his knees up to his chest, chuckling as he looked up at the moon.

"You really do hate me, don't you?"

Chuckling once more, he felt the pain dig into his flesh.

He's okay.

He's okay.

He's okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He's okay._


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things that are needed to be said, but are left silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> HELLO THERE MY BEAUTIES. YOU GUYS WANT MORE ANGST? I'LL GIVE YA ANGST!
> 
> *THROWS CHAPTER AT READERS' FACES*

"I'm sorry, Jack."

 

_I'm so so so sorry._

 

"Look, it's really nice that you like me and all but..."

 

_The idea of you liking me back is the best thing ever. I couldn't ask for anything more._

 

"But it's really, not how I feel about ya."

 

_It breaks my heart to say this sentence, it hurts, love._

 

 "Ah mean, how ya feel about me is not, well, it's not how ah feel about you."

 

_I'll love you more than you'll ever love me, can't you see?_

 

"There are... things that can't be, well... accessible."

 

_I was a jerk. What did I do to make you love me?_

 

 "Ah mean, look at us! A Pooka and a sprite?" 

 

_I'm old and I'm grumpy, you deserve more than what you seem._

 

"I'm sorry that ah hurt yer feelings and all..."

 

_I want to kill myself for hurting you._

 

"But, look! We-... we could never work!"

 

_I really wish we could._

 

"I'm really sorry Jack it's just that-"

 

_I want to let you know how much I love you. But I can't._

_I can't._

 

"I understand."

"I mean, who would love  _me_?"

 

_I do, Jack._

 

_I do._

 

_Can't you see?_

 

_I want to just snatch you and hug you and kiss you and I wanna see your smile and hear your beautiful laugh and tell you everything's gonna be alright and that I'm here and I just wanna wipe away all your tears and promise you that I'll never let you go again that I'll never let anyone hurt you ever that I'll always be here for you._

_But I can't._

_Seeing you walk away wasn't the part that hurts the most._

 

_It's the things I want to say,_

_But I can't say them._

 

_I saw your tears, love._

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

_"Please stay._

 

_I need you."_

 

_I'm sorry, I can't say that to you._

 

_But I really do._

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T
> 
> I don't know. My brain just melted.
> 
> My sis suggested on making this a full on story.
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> But I got good ideas.
> 
> So let me know if you guys wanted more! If you do, please inform me on the comments!
> 
> That is all, and thank you for reading!


End file.
